


Doctor love

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternative Universe - FBI, BAMF Remy LeBeau, Consensual Sex, Dom Kurt, Everyone is worried about Bobby and secretly amused about him and Chris low-key already in love, F/F, Healthy Relationships, Hospital Sex, Kurt D is Kurt D, Possessive Behavior, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sex, Workplace Sex, but rogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Summary: Doctor Darkholme is a sullen man that few people would dare to engage in a conversation, which, makes sense that he is a doctor. His nurse, Kitty Pryde, may as be one of the few people that aren´t afraid of the man. All the while people wonder why someone like Kitty can work well with someone like Kurt Darkholme.





	Doctor love

N/A: Because I love AoA!Kurtty and Kurt Darkholme is my fav.

The Hospital Saint Mary that has several religions quotes to comfort their patients, however, little the hospital knows or care, one of the doctors is a die-hard atheist that has something to say about God, however, his true feelings can be overcome with the fact Kurt Darkholme is one of well paid doctors in the hospital to the point he can get away with almost everything.

The general administration of the hospital is his sister and as she is dealing with the paperwork with a bored expression, she knows she can count with her little brother to help.

"This is boring" Kurt stated sagely as they are almost completing the task.

"I know, I know, but I need to make sure everything is legal, and it has a mistake in one of the nurses' files anyway" Rogue said and Kurt asked lazily what she means by that "here says that Kitty Pryde is married but she never mention any husband much less family...so it a mistake"

Kurt looked at the file and agrees with his sister. Yes, it has to be a mistake.

______________________________________

Kurt Darkholme is a widow has been a while, his first wife was murder and no one managed to found the assassin, Kurt did and he made sure the man will ever hurt anyone.

Nurse Kitty Pryde is one of the few that work with as she may get an idea of what really happened as she won´t be mentioned to anyone.

The woman, with her short curly hair, doe eyes and gloves is often nicknamed as Ariel thanks to her voice, is dealing with the equipment as Dr Darkholme enters in the room putting his coat away.

"Katzchen" his rougher tone is present as always and the woman look into his eyes "I was helping my sister with the documents of the employee and ...people may question you about the husband thing" Kitty halt her moves and look startled and it was confirmation enough for Kurt that something is up "I won´t ask details if you don´t want to tell, but if you wanted to people not know you are married or if you are hiding you should pay attention to those documents"

"...I was married, but, let´s say I´m a widow now" Kitty said tersely.

"Ok," Kurt replied.

"Would you still think is ok if I said I killed him?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, I know you, if you did that...then the guy must have been a scumbag" Kurt replied and now is ready to work as Kitty watches his back. Overall, it is a nice day for patients.  
____________________________

Sometimes Kurt Darkholme, in his break time, likes to watch Kitty doing her chores with her dexterity and easiness. In moments like this, Kurt Darkholme forgets that he is the target of other nurses that often call his attention.

"Kurt?" Kitty asked once she starts peeling the apple and offering to him. The man takes and rests his head on her shoulder "I´m just giving you a part of my apple"

"I accept wholeheartedly," Kurt Darkholme said taking the pieces with his tail and eating, ignoring the other nurses as both are eating an apple and enjoy the break.

Is not the first nor the last time that Rogue sees the two that close.

___________________________________

Dr Darkholme is certainly not the most affable man in the entire hospital, however, many patients and staff like to visit the officer although not just to see him. Nurse Pryde is getting popular nowadays and Kurt can confess that this new predicament does disturb the workplace in some ways.

A man in his 30´s is a constant company in the officer claiming to have a serious illness, hardly a hypochondriac as he was healthy enough to gawk at Kitty when she is not looking.

Kurt really dislikes such attitude.

"You know, I have your exams right here and ...I´m sorry to inform, but, we´ll have to cut your leg" Dr Darkholme informed mildly as he has his tools in hand. The man now pales "yes, judging by the symptoms...the best course is to cut your leg now"

The man jolt from the Stretcher claiming to feel fine.

"Yeah, they all said that until...." his cynic smile was enough and the man dash from the room.

"He was fine the whole time?"

"Yeah, the medicine can´t heal pervert yet"

______________________________________  
Somtimes, the hopsital throw parties for social reasons as Kurt Darkholme rarely cares, but as he is forced to attend, at bery least he is not alone in this annoying thing.

"Cheer up, Dr Darkholme," Kitty says amused "you are a very popular doctor lately"

"Not funny, Katzchen, not funny," Kurt said as he gives his arm to the woman in her blue dress that only chuckles. In the entire party, Kurt Darkholme is hardly spotted without her.

___________________________________________

Rogue is often seen with her husband, Remy, eating and talking about anything but work as lately the older Darkholme is a bit concern for her little brother.

"I don´t think that is a good idea, cheerier" Remy said in a playful manner as he shakes his finger like a teacher teaching a valuable lesson to his pupil. Rogue is not having any of it.

"Why not? He is a widow for so long...it wouldn´t hurt him to see someone, right?" Rogue said with confidence as her husband refuses to see the reason "and why you think is not a great idea?"

"Because he already has someone," Remy said sagely and smiles at Rogue who is not demanding details.

___________________________________________________

"Kurt?" the woman said as the two are finally alone in a closet, such a cliche thing that even Kurt Darkholme couldn´t help to notice as Kitty´s attire is getting less and less exposing her skin. Each part of her skin is now marked with his teeth.

"Kurt!" she moans as her hands travel to her chest noticing the scars. She stops once he noticed her fingers daddling his oldest scar as if something sacred."Have I told you I love your scars? Because I do, very much"

"You always say that" Kurt said a bit soft" and I like your eyes, you saw some many awful things and yet...still has this look on you...it makes me love you even more" Kurt confessed in his own way, never be said that Kurt Darkholme is not a romantic.

They kiss deeply as Kitty can hear his pants drop, the belt gave away or maybe it was something else that was rubbing on her. She smiles and nods as Kurt lifts her and put her against a wall, her legs wrapped around his waist as he is starting to move his hips.

Slowly, making Kitty grabbing his hair(she mentions in a breathy way how much she loved his long hair, but he is still one handsome old man with short hair, Kurt just snorts at that) gently, feeling the texture and the smell(that generic brand that Kurt, always, always wear it is growing on Kitty) as she is closer.

She is feeling the sweat on her back and in her face as suddenly, Kitty starts to grab his hair signalizing to go faster. Kurt, true to the nickname of a blue bastard continue with the same harmony(it is arousing to see her in such state and Kurt wants to preserve the most)

"Kurt!please, go faster, I´m almost," she said and Kurt concedes as his hips move faster and faster until Kitty manages to moan quietly(not a screamer, Kurt can testify) the woman saw stars as for a few moments everything seems non-important to her. Except for one thing.

"You haven´t ...oh, Kurt, now is your turn" she smiles kissing him again as the old doctor chuckles and kisses the nape of her neck. Ariel starts to touching the point of his tail as Kurt is clearly not opposed to her ideas.

"Come on, give what you got it," Kurt said husky smiling in a malicious way to her.

____________________________________

"And that´s the whole deal, thankfully Hank managed to fix that mistake or else," Rogue said not wanting to vision the what if scenario.

"Yeah, good olf useless Hank has some uses," Kurt said eating an apple, one of his favourites fruits.

"Are you free this Saturday? I want to introduced someone" Rogue said pretending is not a plan.

"Can´t do, I promise Katzchen to help her with the moving"

"What?" Rogue asked as the apple is already eaten.

"Don´t freak out or tell mom, but I´m dating again and well I and Kitty don´t need people gossiping about our lives" Kurt explained and his big sister is not having any of it.

"When this start? Why I´m not aware of this? Kurt?come back here, we have many things to talk"

Well, people now have confirmation that Dr Darkholme is indeed dating someone as well people have confirmation that nurse Pryde is not single.


End file.
